La fin de notre amour
by Raito-Yagami
Summary: Es una pequeña carta que Fuji le escribe a Tezuka para expresarle sus sentimientos es trizte dedicado a zaku


**"La fin de notre amour"**

**Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece XD 8 de ser asi seria seria yaoi) **

**Pareja: Tezuka x Syusuke**

**Spoilers: Una peqeña carta de syusuke expresando todo lo que siente por Tezuka **

**Autora: Denevan **

**Bueno antes que nada este fic se lo dedico a zakurazakamori (zaku-san) grax chica por todo el apoyo que has brindado durante este año y pues espero que el fic sea de tu agrado .  
**

**Bien tambien agradezco a las chicas que me me apoyaron en mi anterior fic .: SuMiKo hoi hoi, mineko-chan, Puruppo, Yukari-Uchiha, Vlased y Minami Yasuhiko**

Bueno espero que esta vez este bien redactado ¬¬ porque fanfiction me causo problemas con mi otro fic U bueno ahora si

** "La fin de notre amour"**

Sabes hace tanto tiempo ya que escribí esta carta…cuanto fue hace casi cerca de 10 meses en los que eh tenido que tragarme mis sentimientos… cuando fue que realmente me obsesione contigo….

Sabes la gente tiene razón hasta que pierdes a alguien tedas cuenta de cuan valioso era para ti… si me costo mucho admitirlo que por mis miedos e inseguridades haya arrojado a los brazos de otros, y sabes por mas que intente odiarlo simplemente no puedo y es porque el te a ayudado cada día pero si de algo estoy seguro es que me amas porque crees que digo esto… basta saber que cada que nos separamos… inconscientemente nos buscamos ¿tonto verdad? Si lo mismo pienso pero por mucho que nos cueste decirlo nos amamos

Tezuka no se si algún día podrás perdonarme… por todo el daño que te cause y todo lo que te hice pasar….

Si así es como hace meses pensaba pero sabes que es lo que siento ahora Tezuka Kunimitsu que solo eres quien se cree la victima por que no admites que me hiciste el mismo daño… que cada día que pasa me hace un hueco en el corazón… sabes es tan inútil recoger los pedazos de mi corazón… para que aparezcas y vuelvas a derrumbarme…

Por que siempre me pones como el villano… como quien te mato aquel día ¿Por qué? No puedes ver que quien mato a alguien fuiste tu…

Aquel día que te dije que tenia miedos e inseguridades que no cabía en mi el echo de ser dañado nuevamente… tu empezaste con esa actitud siempre tuya… fría despidiendo aunque pocos se daban cuenta una inmensa arrogancia…

Cuando no podía expresar mis sentimientos.. tu me celabas … veías cosas que no eran… y por mas que tratase todo lo malinterpretabas y yo me pregunto alguna vez me amaste o solo fue un simple juego… porque así de repente me decía que me amabas y al poco tiempo no tenias tiempo para mi… ni una llamada un mail.. Las prácticas eran primero…

Todo este miserable tiempo me estuve culpando de cosas que ni siquiera comprendo… se que me cambiaste por Atobe y admito no es mejor pero tampoco es pero que lo que yo soy. Por que mientes por que no aceptas que te equivocaste y regresas a mi … deja aun lado tu maldito orgullo yo no fui quien al siguiente día de nuestra ruptura ya dormía con alguien mas… y aun así me vieron como la peor basura … y te atreviste a ponerme a media escuela en mi contra …pero sabes siempre hay gente que confía en otras sin dejarse llevar para una muestra esta Eiji que sobre todo de ser mi mejor amigo se convirtió en la persona que me hace sentir vivo…

Si vivo como nunca lo eh estado aunque si me lo preguntaran una y mil veces regresaría a tu lado sin importar ya cuanto daño me has hecho… si es lo pero que alguien puede decir son las palabras de alguien enfermo… de alguien que no se ama y tampoco se valora pero si no te veo o no se nada de ti me asfixió… me da terror pensar que algún día no tendré ni una sola noticia tuya…

Pero tu lo has dicho y lo has gritado a los cuatro vientos… que amas y jamás dejaras a Keigo… miles de agujas atravesaron mi corazón… aquel día que esas palabras llegaron a mi todo se detuvo… pero Eiji estuvo ahí para sostenerme y se que el sabe que no lo amo y que en cualquier momento le cambiara por estar a tu lado… aun así el trata de formar el rompecabezas que es mi corazón…

Es por el que eh decidido escribir esto Tezuka es por el que muy a pesar de mi felicidad lo voy hacer feliz aun cuando tenga que tragarme mis sentimientos... a un cuando sienta que me asfixie y no tenga fuerzas siempre le voy a dar una sonrisa y jamás me voy a alejar de el hasta el día en que me lo pida…

Tezuka ¿me amaste alguna vez? No quiero saber la respuesta… no quiero sentir mas las lagrimas… ya no quiero llorar por las noches añorando tu recuerdo. Maldiciendo y pensando en todo que hubiéramos echo…

Tezuka te amo pero ahora le debo todo a Eiji así como tu se lo debes a Atobe ojala desaparecieras de mi vida para siempre aunque eso significa mi propia destrucción… pero recuerda que todo lo que soy es por ti… y por el amor que aun sigue dentro de mi…talvez jamás leas esta carta… no se si Atobe te deje leerla o si la hayas tirado pero por fin puedo decir todo lo que eh guardado… que tendré un corazón destrozado pero un honor completo…

Adiós Kunimitsu.


End file.
